Delena Dance Drabble
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Delena scenes and moments I'd wished happened or just moments in general, and so here they are
1. Kiss Me

**The perfectionist in me found this again and found all the grammatical errors, so that's really all that's changed. Sorry for the disappointment**

* * *

Her hand dropped to his shoulder, their hands clasped.

She was in another ball gown; he was in his same tuxedo.

They turned and she could see Matt and April.

"Kiss me." Damon said. Elena looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a small laugh, and looked around for the founder's council, or anyone else who would look at them suspiciously.

Then came when he was supposed to turn her under his hand.

"We are at a ball, which we never go to. Only went because Caroline made us." Damon began "You look gorgeous in that dress and your hair is beautiful, and I for one am the best-looking guy in the room." Elena smirked and they turned again, staying in rhythm with the music. "I love you more than anything in the whole world and we're having the summer of your dreams."

On the second turn, when she came to face him, she let go of his hand and reached for his face. Damon took her waist and pulled her against him, and they kissed.  
The rest of the world could go on without them, they didn't have to move. They heard chuckles from seemingly older couples dancing around them, and they broke from their kiss to turn to the left.

Elena stared at Damon hazily, stepping back and running her hands down his arms. Damon stared back at her, smiling slightly and they took a step backwards.

He dared not kiss her again, for fear of them clogging up the dance and attracting notice from Caroline, who'd lecture them as they were trying to leave. The less obstacles they had to deal with on the way back home, the better.

The second dance they had to complete almost ended in another kiss, but Elena saw Caroline and got on the same page as Damon about leaving as fast as possible.

Damon waited for her to get her coat, and Caroline joined him.

"Hey there, Care-bear" Damon greeted

"Shut up, I saw you two kissing during the first dance." Caroline snapped. Damon turned to face her and she did the same. "Can you control yourselves for five minutes out in public?" She asked.

"Hey, if you didn't make Elena come to this thing we wouldn't have embarrassed you." Damon replied. Caroline merely glared at him.

"You didn't embarrass me." Caroline admitted and looked down. "Tyler's in the mountains. He doesn't even know there's a dance tonight."

"Ah, the Romeo and Juliet love story." Damon noted. "Write a letter to the guy, 'Wish you were here'"

"I can't I don't know where he is." Caroline protested.

Elena walked up to them, half expecting a lecture, but one look from Damon told her that wasn't going to happen.

"Hire someone to track him down." Damon advised. "Preferably one that knows what he's getting into before he dies in 24 hours or becomes one of them." Caroline gave him a snide look.

"If I could hire someone, I would've done it by now." Caroline said. Damon shrugged.

"Fine, go through the summer not knowing if he's dead or alive." He replied, getting slapped on the shoulder by Elena. "But if Elena were a werewolf and she had to go up in the mountains to break some sire bond, I'd make sure she was okay. Hell I'd be there with her." Damon told her. Then he looked at Elena who was staring at him happily. Caroline's eyes softened. "You know she'd do the same for me." Damon added. Caroline nodded at the both of them and smiled at Elena.

"You alright, Care?" She asked, taking her arm. Caroline nodded.

"I will be. Thanks." Caroline replied. Damon and Elena left and went back to his car, driving home with no other complications along the way.

They proceeded to make love all night, and slept through the next day in each other's arms.


	2. This is My Story Part I

**Somebody else wrote something like this so I wanted to write it where you could hear Damon's voice and the level of usual snark in it. I hope I did what I wanted. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my story.

I was human once, a long time ago. I was happy with my brother, friends; it was different time and place than it is now. But everything changed when my brother and I fell in love with the same girl, Katherine Pierce. At first we didn't know she was a vampire. Didn't know her real name was Katerina Petrova. But I found out, and wanted to spend eternity with her so she manipulated me into drinking her blood. Truthfully she really wanted Stefan and I was just a hotter, added bonus. When Katherine was rounded up with all the vampires in our town, she faked her death and left us, and we became vampires. I spent a century waiting for Katherine. While Stefan became a ripper, and we learned just how many times she compelled us. Of course I was in love with her, I didn't care. But Stefan never forgave her. There was a time when I thought I should of died instead of being a vampire, I was wrong. I wanted to live for Katherine, but I learned to live for myself. So it was easy getting over the manipulative little bitch, didn't mean she didn't still find ways to hurt me whenever she had the chance.

I came back to Mystic Falls, the town my brother and I grew up in, to unlock the tomb because I thought Katherine had been in it this entire time. Turns out she wasn't and we'd gotten tricked into letting older, meaner, stronger vampires out. Bad move. Reckless. After a long time of letting Stefan run around after Katherine's doppelganger Elena Gilbert, I realized I was in love with her as well. When I first met her, before Stefan even knew I was back in Mystic Falls, it was strange because she looked exactly like Katherine, so I knew why my brother fell in love with her. But joke's on him because she fell in love with me. She was and still is an amazing person who would do anything to save her loved ones. I was a totally different person then, I was a terrible person. But last I checked I was still a vampire and it is in my nature to kill people. I enjoyed it and not it's just that. I was terrible to everyone, except her. Mostly cause I didn't want to be nice to anyone. What was the point? Sure I made a few human friends. But they were as bad at making friends as I was.

The night that Elena realized she was in love with me, she became a vampire. But the problem was she was sired to me, I didn't knew it at first. It involved blood-sharing, and using my blood to turn her. At some point Elena broke up with my brother. We were together but I found out about her being sired to me. At that time I felt really weak, because I thought her love for me was just because of that stupid sire bond. Just when I managed to find strength to make her forget me and go live her life, she proved she loves me. So I didn't tell her to do a thing. But then her brother died (who eventually came back like he does every time) and she lost it, she was devastated, it was painful even looking at her in that stage. So I did what I had to, I used sire bond to make her turn off her humanity. Little tip; don't ask someone you've sired to turn off their humanity if they don't have anyone to pull them back. They always need an anchor. And Elena's died when we were trying to find the cure so we could all be human again, find Jesus and find a solid reason to stay sober. So when Elena turned it off, she didn't want to see me or Stefan. When she got her humanity back we were happy. She proved again and again that she loved me, and after a hundred and seventy four years, I finally got the girl. Elena was happy for the whole summer after that, because of me.

But then the inevitable happened. Some new bad guys dropped into Mystic Falls and tried to turn our town into a magic-free zone. Never liked one of those Travelers, never will. So in order to save everyone, I blew up the one spot where the Travelers would be. I was planning on going alone, but Elena came with me, and when we died, Bonnie brought her back and I didn't. After a long time when I managed to come back to the living, with Bon's help, when I thought that my girlfriend will wait for me, I found out my best friend made her forget that she ever loved me, because she asked him to do it. I didn't know what to do. So I was trying to win her back, at any way I could. But she was happy. She had as close to a human life as she could with the present circumstances and me being in the mix again would ruin it. So I let her go. But she came back, again. She gave a speech when she did, knowing only about half of the times she had come back to me gave her enough foreknowledge to see something I couldn't. We were meant to be together. Stefan was her doppelganger soulmate, and that's why they were together so long, but somehow the universe's plans got ripped to pieces and someone wrote a new story, where only some got happy endings. So me and Elena started dating again. Bonnie gave me the cure to vampirism; she said that I could do whatever I want with it. The one thing Elena wanted, maybe more than a future with me. I didn't want to give it to her because I knew what it would do to our relationship. I was so scared of losing her. But my mother, who came back from the dead (long story), gave it to her. Elena took the cure after I told her I'd take it with her because I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her. That beautiful little potion gave my girl her memories back. She was Elena with new memories, old ones, and the same woman I've loved for eight years. Elena knowing all that she did, she made me think not once, not twice, but six thousand times before I decided to take the cure and die with her.

Luckily I'm not as stupid as I look, I wanted to be with her and this time I proved how much I loved her. The scales need to be balanced again at some point, right? When we were supposed to finally be happy, the psycho Kai who was trapped with me n Bon bon in a prison world for the summer, killed my best friend's fiancé and his two kids, tried to kill Bonnie again, and put my girlfriend in an eternal sleep. He bonded her to Bonnie and as long as Bonnie is alive Elena will be sleeping. So now, I am alone again. My fiancé, my soulmate is lying in coffin and I'm just sitting around even though she asked me not to be, waiting for her to wake up. I mean, I tried to suggest desiccation but wouldn't you know it, Elena tipped the scales again. She wanted me to be happy, told me to be. But I can't be happy without Elena. Not now, not ever. So these next 60 years are gonna go by about as fast as watching grass grow. But I'll stay alive long enough to take that cure and be with my girl.

I could go into a lot more detail, but I don't have the time.


	3. Damon's Deathbed

"Elena." He breathed, his vision in and out again. His breath was unsteady, but it didn't matter.

"I'm here." She replied, taking his wrinkled hand. He smirked at the sensation and the implication as he always did, and looked around the room. Bonnie stood by the bed, her hand on the bedframe. Her eyes full of fear and tears.

"You don't need to be scared, Bon." Damon said. Bonnie nodded and breathed, her tears falling down her face, her children looking up at her. His grandkids. That's a sentence he never thought he'd say. Robby was on the other side of his bed, his jaw clenched but his tears, as well as his mother and sisters', full of tears. Rob had gotten his old disposition of never showing how he felt. He hoped that at some point in his immensely stubborn life, he'd find someone to make him realize showing things was okay.

"Where's Andrea?" He asked. She squeezed his hand.

"She'll be along any minute." Elena replied, and smiled. He gazed at her, with a smile on her face, tears in her eyes. She was just as beautiful as she had been, all those years she'd been a vampire. Her face was as wrinkled as his was, but he had watched those lines starting to appear on her face. He, and Robby, and Bonnie, and Andrea, had been the main reasons for her laugh and grin lines. Damon reached out with his other hand to touch her face and couldn't find the strength, but Elena caught his hand and bent down to touch it to her cheek.

"You're still so beautiful, Elena." He breathed. Elena smiled again and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyebrow rose slightly.

"And you're just as handsome." She replied. He scoffed.

"Yeah I am." He said. She kissed his cheek and he looked over to Bonnie for a moment.

"I mean it, you look even better than you did when we first met." She replied. He looked at her.

"You take that back." He said. Elena laughed.


	4. The Host

Katherine charged down the corridor, spotting Stefan at the end of it. He looked up and faced her.

"I need you to kiss me." Katherine said.

"Hello to you too." Stefan replied. "Is Elena alright with this?"

"Don't worry about Elena." Katherine said. Stefan studied her and buried his hand in her hair, leaning in and kissing her gently. Katherine broke away. "No, kiss me like you want to get slapped." She said. Stefan stared at her, sped her to a nearby wall and pinned her body to it with his own. Then he kissed her hard, Katherine fumbling her hands along his body. No voice. Nothing.

Stefan and Caroline had figured out Katherine was inhabiting Elena two weeks ago. Although, before those two weeks, 'Elena' broke up with Damon and Stefan got her back. Only then did Stefan realize he didn't care. He was in love with Katherine again, as strange as that sounded. But Elena still talked inside her mind, still controlled her body sometimes. Damon hated it but it wasn't up to him when she left. Katherine broke their kiss again and Stefan studied her.

"What, is Elena stopping you?" Stefan asked. Katherine bowed her head, thinking.

"No, that's the problem, she's gone. I don't know what happened but she isn't talking anymore." Katherine replied. "She got so mad when I kissed you at the hotel room…"

"You thought Elena would come back." Stefan finished for her. Katherine nodded. "Why do you care about Elena even coming back? I mean Damon would be out of the picture, you'd have me all to yourself." Stefan asked suspiciously. Katherine scoffed.

"If there's one thing I admire about Damon now, he takes vengeance seriously. If I were to blame for Elena being gone he'd kill me, you and I both know that. But Damon losing his true love isn't the only reason I need to get Elena back." Katherine replied.

"Why then?" Stefan asked. Katherine looked away and thought about her answer.

"I've been inside this new body for a few months now. I've got my daughter back, I have you," Katherine said happily, making him smirk "But I also got Elena's memories. Of her life. I have some of her feelings."

"Not about me I hope." He joked. Katherine gave him a look.

"No, not about you. But about Jeremy. The witch, Care-bear, Matty blue-blue. Alaric. All the people she loves and what they mean to her, her memories with them. I understand why she is the way she is now. I lost my entire family when I ran from Klaus. But she loses people all the time. I killed her brother and she lost it. She lost every parent she's ever had, she lost Bonnie, and nearly lost Caroline…I lived those moments through her. Felt like Bonnie and Caroline loved me. Felt like I was loved again. Even if Elena hates me for knowing all of that, I get her. I don't want her to die anymore. I'm surviving, I'm living. I'm loving." Katherine said. Stefan smiled at her and held her cheek.

"It's good to know you don't want her dead. Because Damon would kill me too." Stefan said. Katherine gave him a look.

"Why?"

"Because I would be defending you from getting killed." Stefan replied. She smiled at her and kissed him again then pulled away. She stared at him.

"What're we gonna do?" Katherine asked. Stefan looked away.

"I have an idea."

Katherine and Stefan searched for Damon, finding him in the library. Damon glanced up at them.

"So is this the bitch or the girl I love coming to see me" Damon grumbled. Katherine sighed.

"If you know another doppelganger around that can house me, do tell. Otherwise you're stuck with me still." Katherine replied.

"May not be. Stefan will get over his newfound love for you in a week or a month." Damon said, then looked at her. "Then he'll stab you with the Traveler's knife and I get Elena back." He grinned. Stefan glared at him.

"Hate her all you want, Damon. But Elena needs you right now." Stefan said. Damon looked at him.

"What? What's going on?" He looked at Katherine "Is Elena alright?"

"That's just it, I don't know. But if you kiss me, she'll come back." She replied. Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"This isn't just some ploy to relive old times is it?" Damon asked. He glared at Stefan. Stefan clenched his jaw.

"We're not trying to hurt you or Elena. Katherine thinks this will work."

"Oh she thinks it'll work." Damon spat at him.

"It's not like we have a manual for this sorta thing, Damon! Now do you want to try every possible thing to get Elena back or not?" Stefan snapped. Damon clenched his jaw and looked at Katherine.

"Elena hasn't been talking in your head recently?" Damon grumbled at her. "You haven't been pushing her back?" She shook her head.

"I kissed Stefan to bring her out but she didn't do anything. But maybe she will if I kiss you." Katherine replied. Damon nodded with a distasteful look in his eye.

"Well then." He said sarcastically. "Let's get this over with."

"Pretend I'm Elena if you have to." Katherine replied. Damon ignored her and kissed her without a touch. Katherine kissed him back, savoring his lips, how his tongue darted into her mouth. All of Elena's memories of kissing him were nice, and she loved Damon just as much she loved StefanDamon pushed her back against the wall and lifted her slightly. She panted, running her fingers through his hair, and heard a sigh.

It wasn't her own. It came from her mouth but she hadn't made the sound.

"Elena" Damon whispered, kissing her again. Katherine kissed him one more time, making sure Elena was back. Elena pushed away from Damon, falling back to the ground and slapping Damon, hard. Damon stumbled back, a crazy smile on his face. Elena stood before him.

"Damon what the hell?!" Elena snarled.

"Katherine said you were gone, she and Stefan were trying to get you back." Damon replied.

"And you trusted her?" She demanded

"Well you're back, aren't you?" Damon demanded in return. "When was the last time you remembered being out here?" He asked before Elena could open her mouth. She looked away.

"Th-three...days ago..." Elena realized. Damon shrugged

"There you go." He replied. Elena looked at him.

"We need to get her out of me. This isn't working anymore." Elena replied.

"It was working before?" Damon countered. Elena gave him a look.

"Stefan needs her now. It's weird but Katherine's become a better person around him too." Elena said. Damon studied her.

"I'm sorry, is that Katherine talking again?"

"I'm serious Damon. We need to do something." Elena replied. Damon shrugged.

"I think it'll take some serious convincing for me to help her." Damon said, taking some steps in toward her with a smile. Elena smiled in return.

"And if Katherine comes back?" Elena asked

"I'm sure I'll find out the easy way. But for right now," Damon said, taking her hand "we should enjoy what time we have."


	5. Someday

**Elena POV**

"Well I hope it was worth it." Caroline snapped with a glare at Damon, Elena hurried to smooth herself out. Damon straightened his tie as Elena pulled a piece of hay from his disheveled hair.

"Actually…"

"Ugh, gross, not the time." Caroline replied. "Have you seen Bonnie or Matt?" She asked

"They're not here yet?" Elena asked in surprise. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Ugh, just go, go go" She whispered.

"Okay" Damon replied, and Elena pulled him along and they started out the aisle before realizing they were on wrong sides, quickly changing as people turned to look at them. As they made their way down the aisle to the rhythm of the music, Elena had her thoughts elsewhere, other than on Jo and Alaric. This was their day, and it was the happiest day of their lives so far, until Jo had those children. But with Damon holding her arm in his, her absent smile grew wider.

Someday, she was gonna do this. Someday….she was gonna walk down the aisle, to Damon. Whether she was on someone's arm, maybe Alaric's, or not. They were practically engaged, they both wanted this human life now that she'd wanted ever since she was small, and now they were at a wedding. She could see the look on Damon's face as she was coming toward him now.

Elena knew nothing was going to stop them from that moment happening. Their wedding, her and Damon's wedding, was going to be the best thing she had to look forward to. Besides the next time she and Damon were able to sneak off without Caroline's watchful eyes upon them. She knew their special day, was going to be beautiful, happy, and a real treat in light of everything that they'd endured. She just wished her parents would've been there to see her marry the love of her life. Which ones? Both.

They'd see just by the look in her eye, how happy she was with Damon, and how good of a man they were letting their one and only daughter go to. They'd see as they walked back down the aisle, as husband and wife, that she was going to lead a happy life with a former vampire. Even if there were trials and obstacles and fights ahead. She knew she loved Damon enough not to let those things get in the way. And no matter what, she'd never let Damon slip out of her life, even if he thought it was best for her. And when she would say 'I do', nothing in her life would've been more true. Hell their wedding vows would start a whole new world, heaven for the supernatural, the way they've been living that could be possible. She was still a doppelganger. Damon was still going to have been a vampire, living more lives than she had ever done. It was possible. And when that heaven was created, she and Damon were gonna go there when they died.

So when they separated to take their places, Elena on Jo's side, Damon's on the groom's side, she nearly imagined herself walking up those stairs to him. That day would come. And soon.


	6. Never Let Me Go

**I think I'm going to hate this fanfic if it turns out that the spoilers I've heard are untrue. And if you don't like spoilers, please don't read this until after TVD has ended. In fact just stop reading this bit here. But if the spoiler is true, this is the counter to it. Delena does not deserve to go out without having much more than it already does. Damon and Elena separating after everything they went through to be together? And the way that the spoiler says? So this is my revenge. Delena is my king, queen, prince, princess, duchess and duke of OTPs and they deserve a happy ending. So if they don't get one on TVD, they'll get one on here.**

Damon sat in his chair, staring at the wall, and just letting time go by. He glanced at Rick the dog, which would need to be fed at some point. He didn't want to desiccate to make the time go by. Not this time. He didn't want to drink any wine. Hell he'd destroyed every bottle an hour ago out of rage at himself. He just wanted to sit here. Become the old man with the young face, which he would never become with Elena.

He compelled her. Elena Gilbert. The love of his life, his soulmate. He'd looked right into her eyes, and thought about what Stefan had offered. Mortality. The chance to be happy, grow old and die with Elena. And he'd made himself do the right thing. He saved Elena from the dangerous life of the supernatural world. Made her forget that she ever loved such a selfish, irresponsible speck of a human being, and then went to Stefan to compel him. Damon had no brother any longer. Stefan was a free man, who was going to die, not remembering what he is, or what he did. It was better this way.

He didn't deserve a happy ending with Elena. Not after everything that he'd done. Serving his time with the devil, with Sybil, had shown him that. He proved to himself with killing Tyler that he would never be redeemed. And he would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life with Elena only to lose her and go to hell. He wouldn't let himself put his guard down just to lose everything that made him happy in the end. So he took it all away from himself, and made sure it would stay away. Bonnie didn't know where he was, and he was keeping it that way. Caroline had tried to persuade him that this wasn't the way, and maybe she would come looking for him. Or she would share in his misery. Either way, no one was pulling him out of this. He would take care of Rick the dog, until Rick died. And then he'd get another one. And another. Until he was tired of punishing himself, probably way after Elena had died, and he would desiccate, to the point of death. It was bound to be possible, if the right witch was willing to help.

Hours ticked by, and Rick stood up, staring at him expectedly. Time for a walk, Damon presumed, and got himself up. Luckily Rick didn't need a leash. So when he opened the door he expected Rick to wait for him at the edge of the porch. Rick looked at someone, however.

"What is it, bud?" Damon asked. He looked up.

Elena. The angriest, most hurt, sad and upset he'd ever seen her. He was surprised she hadn't slapped him yet.

"How could you do that to me?" Elena demanded, a tear falling from her eye without her permission. Compulsion must not work on cured vampires. Maybe Stefan would be waking up soon too.

"I'm sorry." He replied gruffly, to which Elena grunted with another tear falling, right as she smacked him across the face. He expected it, but it still knocked him back. It still hurt. And with Elena staring at him like that he felt even worse. "I am so sorry." He whispered.

"Why" She whispered back. "Why, after everything we've been through, after everything you went through, did you think that was a good idea?" She demanded. Damon opened his mouth to say the words that had been running through his head all day. Every single good reason why he compelled her. Every single reason why he was better off alone. But nothing came out. Absolutely everything fell out of his brain, except for one memory. The way her face had lit up when he came toward her to pull her in his arms, right after she woke up.

"I don't know." He breathed. "It was so stupid."

Elena threw her arms around his neck and gripped him so tightly he was sure if he were human he wouldn't have been able to breathe. He hugged her back, closing his eyes, and letting the sound of Elena's sobbing coax a few tears from himself. Why did he think she would ever let him do something like this? Why did he do such a stupid, idiotic, jackass thing like this.

"I wish I had been selfish." He told her, stroking her hair. "How could I have thought I would survive the rest of my life without you in it?"

"I wish you had been, too." Elena sniffed, pulling back. Damon pulled strands of hair from her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "But it doesn't matter. Stefan woke up an hour after I did. He's still going to give you the cure, Damon." She grinned at him and hugged him again "You won't be able to get out of marrying me, Damon Salvatore." She sniffed happily. Damon pulled back.

"You still want that, even after what I did?" He asked. Elena gave him a look.

"You are the best man I have ever met. We are going to be human together. We are going to walk down that aisle, and get married. And we are going to have kids, grow old, and die together." She told him. "I love you, and I'm never letting you go again." Damon grinned and looked at her mouth, before pulling in and kissing her. His dead heart expanded, he felt light-headed in the best way.

He never thought it would feel so good to be wrong.


	7. Let's Meet Bonnie Part I

Damon gazed across the room, a permanent smirk on his face, looking at only one woman. His wife. Elena Gilbert was his wife. As much as they'd gone through together, all the times they chose eachother over and over again; he still reeled from being married to such an amazing woman. Elena caught his eye from across the room and returned his smile. Damon's eyes drifted down to her stomach and he grinned at her.

 _I'd give it all up in a second to be your husband. Partner. Father of your kids._

And at this moment, he had everything he wanted. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore, was pregnant with his child. Whether it was a boy or a girl, it didn't matter. All he cared about was it being healthy and living a happy life.

They'd moved to Tribeca a year into being married, and Elena had become a doctor a few months before even then. They'd moved back to Mystic Falls and she was in on the orientation at the Mystic Falls City Hospital as a fellow doctor. A doctor that was four months pregnant.

The meeting ended silently enough that when Elena slipped her hand into Damon's he was startled slightly.

"No one ends with ra ra go team anymore?" Damon asked. Elena smiled

"We're going to have more meetings for those kind of things down the road." She replied. Then she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. "But tonight, my husband," Damon tipped his head back "you are going to take me home and help me get to sleep so I'm up bright and early for my first day as being a doctor in the Mystic Falls City Hospital."

"I can think of a few ways." Damon murmured and kissed her. Elena grinned and kissed him back a few times.

"That's good, cause I really want to go home." Elena replied, sending Damon the look. Damon nodded and she unlinked her arms from his neck to slide her hand down to catch his as he led her out of the small building behind the hospital.

They walked into the Gilbert house, one which Damon had built for her as a surprise and then asked her to marry him, and took no time in beginning to make out. They hurriedly kissed; stripping off each other's clothing as well as their own and stumbling into their four-post bedroom.

Damon had been assured multiple times when Elena first told him she was pregnant, that it was still safe to make love. He had refused to do more than heavy-pet her and announced he would do only that for the next nine months, but Elena knew he'd cave if she bought lingerie. The kind that made a beginning-to-be pregnant woman look sexy. But the first time they'd made love once she was pregnant, it felt like a new experience. Something wonderful between them which had never been there before. It was good, and Elena knew it wasn't just because she had a baby inside her stomach.

Elena fell asleep as soon as Damon turned the lights off, after their love session so Damon was able to gaze at her silently. A few years older, 30, and she still looked gorgeous. A few more wrinkles around her eyes, from laughing, a few more lines around her mouth from yelling at him, a few more lines on her forehead from worrying about him and all her loved ones. She had changed, a lot. But only for the better. More into the woman he was hopelessly, humanly, forever in love with. Had a few more friends to care about, which meant a few more to worry about. Loved Caroline's twins like they were her own. Lovingly devoted hours to correspondence with Bonnie and others. And at the end of the day, usually she and Damon laid in bed, talking about how their day was. Bonnie was in Puerto Rico at the moment, soaking in the sun and watching Enzo get jealous as she flirted with cabana boys. There was going to be a time when Bonnie wanted to stop. She would want to live the rest of her life to the fullest, with alive, fully human Enzo by her side. Whether that last bit was actually going to happen or not was a long shot, but Bonnie had it in her to bring Enzo back.

As for Elena, when she told him she was pregnant, Damon couldn't help but cry. Tears gushing from his eyes, his stomach all clenched, ugly crying. Because he was so happy. He had been so worried that he wouldn't be able to give the love of his life the family she wanted that he almost wanted to try and talk her out of having a family as to distract her from being bitterly disappointed. All because he'd been alive but unable to procreate for a hundred and fifty years longer than her. Elena promised him if he was still worried about it after the baby was born they could adopt.

Gazing at her sleeping face, his eyes drifted to the medium-size baby bump that was now taking center stage. Damon reached out a hand and pulled back in hesitation before setting it softly on Elena's stomach. Her skin felt a little hard, under her cotton shirt, and he caressed the new area tenderly. He would be sure to tell Elena that when she woke up tomorrow. But right now he wanted to do something else.

"Hey there" He murmured to the baby. "I don't know if you can hear, and I know for sure you won't remember this, but uh….this is your dad speaking. I am so excited to meet you. Whatever you turn out to be. A boy, or a girl…a sailor…." The bump didn't move. He hoped that didn't mean anything. "But I want you to know that your dad, when you come out to meet me, is gonna be your number one fan. Your mom and me love you so much it'll make your head spin, to know what we would do for you." Damon flicked his thumb across the top of the bump. "I hope I'm the father you deserve. The father that will hold you when you cry, go to all of your games or practices, cheer you on when you graduate." He paused and took a breath. "You're going to have the best life that your mother and I could possibly give you. And you are going to be amazing." He said.

Damon leaned over and placed a kiss on the baby bump, then turned to see Elena shift in her sleeping position. She murmured to herself and opened her eyes slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Damon murmured

"It's okay" Elena replied, bringing him over to kiss him. "What're you still doing up?" She asked

"Oh, nothing. Just a little father-fetus talk." He said. He looked at her to see her smiling at him. He smiled back. "What?"

"I love how committed you are to this." Elena replied.

"Course I am, Mrs. Elena Salvatore. Not likely I'm gonna throw you to the curb just cause you're carrying a child, how will that look?" Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you" He replied.


End file.
